Impersonations for First Impressions
by SailorXStar
Summary: Spin-off of SM Destiny. When the Tsukinos want to make wedding arrangements with Seiya's parents, he enlists the help of Taiki and Yaten to fool them for a night. But can they pull it off or will they end up revealing more than just his lack of parents?
1. Meeting the Tsukinos

Hey everyone! Here it is, the separate version of the new story. I still don't like the title so it's subject to change at any time.

I wanted to do a more light-hearted, non-fighting, comical spin off of **Destiny** involving what happens with Seiya and Usagi's relationship in the near future. I actually wrote this a while ago, like right after I finished **Destiny**. I finally decided I had enough of a storyline in my head to post it.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy and give me some feedback (and title ideas maybe?). And of course if you haven't already, read the base story, **Sailor Moon: Destiny**. Thanks :D

~SXS

* * *

Deep breaths. He just had to remember deep breaths. Looking back to the car that had dropped him off, his friends gave him thumbs up. He waved back as they sped off into the twilight. A smooth of the shirt, a straightening of the tie, a slicking back of his hair. Why didn't he bring a full length mirror to check himself over?

The nervousness of this particular event was even worse than the biggest concert he had ever performed in. Worse than the toughest battle he had ever fought in. It was just the worst all around!

Slowly, ever so slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist and moved said fist toward the door. His knuckles gently made contact with the white-painted wood three times. He could hear a rustling from the other side as the family moved about into the front of the house to greet their guest. He gripped the stems of the bouquet tighter as the butterflies in his stomach continued to flutter more and more.

Finally the door squeaked open and his angel was holding the knob. He felt his heart melt at seeing her and some of the anxious feeling ebbed away.

"Seiya!" she cried, ecstatic, and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Odango," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah, so this is Seiya! Good to finally meet you, son." Usagi's father stretched out a hand and Seiya shook it firmly. His heart did a little jump at the his use of the word 'son'. "I'm Tsukino Kenji, Usagi's father. I must say, you are a fine speciman."

"Thank you, sir," Seiya replied, glad that he was off to a good start. "And, ma'am, these are for you." He extended his other arm which was holding the flowers. Mrs. Tsukino took the bundle and inhaled their lovely scent.

"Oh, Seiya, you are such a wonderful boy!" She squeezed him tight. "Welcome to the family! Tsukino Ikuko, or Usagi's mom if you hadn't already guessed."

Seiya bowed respectively to both of Usagi's parents. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I always knew Usagi came from a wonderful family."

Ikuko's eyes showed that he was gaining points. She leaned toward her daughter and whispered, "He's much better than that other character you were bringing around."

"Don't I know it," Usagi said.

"Don't look so stiff, son," Kenji said seeing Seiya's tense body and expression of nervousness. There was that 'son' word again. He could get used to that. "Come, let's sit in the living room. Ikuko, you're going to make some tea, right?"

"Oh yes! I'll be right out with it." Usagi's mom rushed into the kitchen while Seiya, Usagi, and her father headed to sit in the other room.

Just then, a new voice joined the crowd. "So this is the Seiya we've been hearing so much about?" Everyone turned to see Shingo leaning against the wall, looking Seiya up and down. "He doesn't seem that great."

Though the comment stung a little, Seiya had to keep a smile on his face, lest he make a bad impression. Usagi looked about to explode on the boy, while Kenji looked at his son with shock then to Seiya with an apology.

"Shingo! That's a terrible thing to say to our guest. I'm so sorry, Seiya, he's just a little outspoken at times." Kenji was very embarrassed by his son's actions.

"Oh, that's ok. I like kids. So you're the Shingo Usagi has told me so much about."

Shingo raised an eyebrow. "She has? What has she said?"

Usagi made a motion not to tell the truth. Obviously, saying that she had told him he was a crazy, annoying, monster of a little brother would not go over well. Seiya just smiled and said, "She said you were smart, and funny, and really good at sports."

Shingo's expression changed a bit. "Oh really? And now that you can see me, what do you think?"

Carefully, Seiya said, "Well, just by looking at you, I can see you're really cool. I mean, even just by the way you dress. It's written all over you."

He waited in silence for any sort of reaction. Then Shingo smiled and said, "Ok, you're alright."

Usagi let out an audible breath that she had been holding. That was one of the biggest tests when it came to meeting the family; how they handle the sibblings. And it seemed that to both Shingo and Kenji, Seiya had passed.

The night went on with food, laughing, talking of the future, and just getting comfortable with each other. Shingo took very well to Seiya, Kenji was impressed by his balance of idol life and school, and Ikuko watched the sweet ways that he displayed is affection for her daughter.

But even though things seemed to be getting calmer, Seiya couldn't shake the nervous feeling, most likely because of what he planned to do that very night.

After dessert, the five of them were sitting with more tea back in the living room. Seiya and Usagi were ironicly on the love seat, Kenji and Ikuko on the other sofa, and Shingo on the floor. Usagi had her hand in Seiya's and he was rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. She could feel he was anxious about something, but what, she had no idea.

Taking a few deep breaths, he finally said, "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I have something I would like to say."

"Well, go ahead, Seiya, be our guest," Kenji said.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I believe that now is the best time to finally do it. But first, I have to explain myself."

"Seiya, what are you doing?" Usagi whispered.

"Relax, Odango, and you'll see," he whispered back. "From the very first time that I ever saw Usagi, I knew that she was something special. I have never met a more spectacular person. The more time I spent with her, the more I saw her bright shine and the more I came to feel that there is no one else in this world who I would rather spend all my life with." Everyone's eyes widened. "I may be a singer but I also try to do well in school and I plan on becoming more than just an idol who gets royalties for songs he sang years before. I would do my best to provide for Usagi and make sure that she has everything that she needs and wants. And if I cannot give her anything else, I can at least give her my undying, unconditional love."

Usagi was holding her breath again and squeezing Seiya's hand. Ikuko looked to her husband, tears brimming in her eyes. Even Shingo looked touched by the scene. One last deep breath and Seiya continued. "What I'm trying to say is, with your permission, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Usagi's parents looked to one another and had a silent conference. Finally, Kenji looked back to Seiya and said, "Seiya, my boy, over the course of the night you have shown not only what a charming young man you are, but also the depth of your devotion and emotion for my Usagi. I would be crazy if I didn't say...you have my blessing."

Anyone who saw Seiya's face at that moment would see the biggest combination of relief and happiness that was ever possible. His smile couldn't get any bigger as he repeatedly thanked both of Usagi's parents. He then turned to Usagi who hugged him and kissed him.

"Now, mind you, Seiya, if you do one thing wrong to my little girl..." Kenji began to warn.

"Oh don't worry, Dad. Seiya is my best friend as well as my only love. Nothing is going to happen." Usagi put her hands on Seiya's shoulder and rested her head on them with her eyes closed.

"Oh I am just so happy that you get to be my son-in-law," Usagi's mom squeeled with glee. "You're such a wonderful boy! Oh, we have to start planning the wedding immediately! Of course, that would require meeting with your parents."

The happy expressions on both Seiya and Usagi's faces disipated. "P-parents?" Seiya choked out.

"Well, yes. I mean, it's tradition for the bride's parents to pay but I would still like to talk to them about guest lists and decorations, and all the other details." The newly engaged couple looked at each other and gulped. "Usagi, have you met Seiya's parents yet?"

Both of them answered at the same time. "Yes I have!" "No she hasn't!" They glanced at each other then both spoke in unison again. "No I haven't!" "Yes she has!"

The rest of the Tsukino family looked at each other with confused faces. Seiya cleared his throat. "What we mean is...Usagi has spoken with my parents...on the phone...But she hasn't, as of yet, actually met them face to face."

"Oh, I see. Well, tell them that we'd like to have them over for dinner, how about next week?" The couple's faces grew more and more distressed.

"Uh, Mom, I'm not sure how great of an idea that is..." Usagi said.

"Why's that? Are they busy next week? Well, we can always postpone it. But I must meet with them before we can do any of the wedding planning. Actually, Kenji should meet them too." Both of them could see that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Well, the reason it's not a good idea is..." Seiya searched Usagi's face for answers she didn't have before continuing. "...because they would probably want you to come over our house."

"Oh! How delightful!" Ikuko said, clapping her hands together. Usagi could only stare at Seiya in shock, her alarmed eyes screaming _What are you doing!_

"Um, anyway, Mom, do you and Dad mind terribly if I go out with Seiya tonight? I'd like to celebrate our engagement privately." Usagi batted her eyelashes towards her parents.

"Oh, why not? They seem to be responsible enough," Ikuko said.

"Well, ok. But you bring her home before midnight or this whole thing is off!" Kenji said.

Glancing at his watch, Seiya saw that it was only 9:00. "You have my word, sir," he replied. Then he and Usagi got up. Usagi kissed her parents goodbye, Ikuko hugged Seiya one last time, and Kenji shook his hand again.

"It's great to meet you!" Seiya said as he waved goodbye, walking hand-in-hand with Usagi down their front walkway and onto the sidewalk.

Usagi was all smiles until her front door closed and the two of them were a bit further down, away from her family's spying eyes. When they were far enough away, she stopped in her tracks and turned and smacked his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Seiya?" she yelled at her poor fiance. "You don't have parents!" She smacked him again.

"Ouch, Odango, you hurt my ears and my arm!" he said, rubbing the spot where she hit him twice. "And that's not true! I do have parents, they just don't live in this town...or country...or planet...or-" But he was cut off by Usagi hitting him once again.

"I get it! But then why would you say that you have parents, and invite my parents to meet them, when you don't even have people to be stand-ins!"

"Oh, I can always find someone to take their place. In fact, I've already concocted a scheme..." Seiya had a devilish grin and Usagi knew that he had something elaborate going on in his mind that he would probably explain later. "Plus your mom said that we can't even plan the wedding until she meets my parents! I mean, I could have said that they died or something...I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Well, whatever you have planned better work. I mean, my family has no idea about my real life! They don't know that I'm actually a reborn princess of the moon who now fights evil alongside my friends and that I gave up my destiny of ruling the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo to stay with the alien guy-girl that I love."

"Guy-girl...Thanks."

Usagi took Seiya's hand again and they continued to walk down the sidewalk towards his place. After a block or two of comfortable silence, Seiya said, "Hey, Odango."

"Hmm?"

"We're engaged."

Suddenly, the significance of those words struck Usagi. She stopped and turned to her fiance, her one and only, and smiled the biggest smile that Seiya had ever seen on her face. Throwing her arm around his neck, she brought him closer to her and kissed him, whispering, "I love you,"against his lips.

()()()()

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO WAY!" Yaten yelled when Seiya begged him again to help with Usagi's parents meeting 'his'.

"But Yateeen!" Seiya said, stretching out his friend's name. "I neeeeed people to stand in for my parents! If I don't have anyone then Usagi's parents are going to think I'm a big fat liar!"

"And they'd be right in thinking that!" Yaten retorted.

"That's not the point! The point is that if they find that out, they won't let me marry Usagi...Yaten, you should know by now how much I love her and how important this is to me. I finally got the nerve up to pop the question and now I need help to make this work. Please? I'll be your best friend."

Yaten crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head no. "Besides! You want me to be the mom! What makes you think I'd make a better mom?"

"Obviously because you're the most feminine of all of us," Taiki said, joining the other two from his room where he was listening to the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear the situation. I'd be glad to help out."

"See? Taiki is willing to do it." Seiya pointed to their taller friend. "Please?" He put his hands together in the groveling style, got down on his knees, and gave Yaten the best set of puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Yaten stuck his nose in the air. Seiya hung his head, seeing that he could not get through to him. He sulked and dragged his feet away to his bedroom, looking back secretly to see if Yaten was watching his act. Lucky for him, he was.

Just as Seiya disappeared around the corner where his room was, he heard Yaten call, "Wait!" Seiya peeked his head back around the corner. "I...guess I'll help..."

"Yay!" Seiya ran back and couldn't help but hug the silver-haired idol. "Ok, here's my plan..."


	2. Weaving a Web of Lies

Hey guys! I am SOOOOOO super sorry for the delay. I have had the craziest, busiest, and most frustrating two weeks EVER. First I got sick and then we had all sorts of marching band practices, and then I kinda had a mini accident which caused me to be car-less for a week. But October is finally here, I have my car back, I'm healthy, and this is the start of the high point of my year so I hope to be able to update quicker next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I almost feel like it's a bit rushed. :/

Also, I was thinking of different titles and I came down to two that I like and I'd like you all to vote on them for the name of this story. Please leave a review with you vote! (And even if you don't vote, reviews are still nice :D). The two titles are:

**Impersonations for First Impressions**

and

**Will You Parent Me?**

I'm leaning more towards the first one, but I like to know what you guys think too. So I hope to hear from everyone and again, enjoy this chapter. I'll be seeing you soon (maybe?).

~SXS

* * *

The next day, Seiya explained his idea in full to Usagi. She was skeptical as to its chances of success but agreed it was worth trying. Anything was better than having her parents think that Seiya was lying about having parents in the first place. That would lead to suspicions about him and where he really came from, which might somehow lead to the discovering of some secrets about her life and how she came to be in this relationship.

On the day of the dinner, Seiya dressed in his sharpest black suit with a freshly pressed white shirt beneath the jacket. He had considered a tuxedo but he could never bring himself to wear one knowing that it was something that was intimately connected with Mamoru. He felt no need to remind Usagi of her ex-boyfriend.

Taiki had spent from the morning through to the early evening in the kitchen cooking a feast fit for royalty. At Seiya's request, he had gone all out, putting together a meal complete with appetizers, soup and salad, the main entree, and desert. Not to mention breaking out a wine he had been saving for a special occasion, and taking the time to make sure there were virgin drinks available as well.

Yaten was grumbling about having to become a girl again after it had taken him so long to come to terms with staying male permanently. Seiya had suggested that he change earlier to get used to the feeling of the different...vital regions. But one look from those piercing green eyes and the raven-haired boy was backing away with hands raised defensively.

The phone rang and Seiya jumped at it. "Hello?" He was answered with the muffled sound of his fiance speaking to her parents in an overacted way as if she weren't on the phone. _"I'm so excited that we're on our way!"_

This was his signal. Hanging up, he yelled to his roommates, "Get everything ready, they're on the way! Yaten, change NOW!"

"Ugh, I'll get you for this Seiya...Healer Star Power, Make up." A flash of light and the silver-haired idol was replaced with a leather-clad senshi. "I'll be right back," she mumbled and went in to the other room to change into normal clothes.

"Is dinner done, Taiki? I mean...Dad..." Seiya tested the word on the auburn-headed boy and found that it sounded strange and wrong. He decided to himself that he would probably change it to something like 'Pops' later on which would feel more like a nickname.

"Yes, 'SON', dinner is ready. Set the table while I attach that hideous caterpillar to my face. Honestly, I think the glasses would have been enough." He shuddered and went to his room.

"You wouldn't look old enough without facial hair!" Seiya called after him. He smiled fondly at the thought of his friends and a warm sensation filled his heart. They were doing so much for him, selflessly posing as his parents, cooking a fabulous supper, and supporting him in trying to win the hearts of his one true love's parents. He was extremely glad that they were his family; for although they weren't related, he loved them both like they were his blood brothers.

Seiya proceeded to pull out their finest china and silverware for the dining table. He also grabbed the cloth napkins he had bought specifically for the occasion. He had just enough time to put everything in place when, as he was rearranging the flowers of the centerpiece, the doorbell rang.

Seiya's heart leaped in a mixture of excitement, anxiousness, and fear. _Oh God, if you're listening, PLEASE let this work!_ he silently prayed as he went to the door.

On the other side he found his fiance (he would never get tired of saying that), accompanied by her parents and little brother. Seiya gave his pop star smile and said, "Well, if it isn't my beautiful family!" He was now the complete opposite of his stiffness and nervousness at Usagi's, exuding confidence and charm.

"Hello, Seiya," Usagi said flirtatiously and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hello, gorgeous," Seiya replied softly, kissing his love tenderly.

Kenji came up and shook his future son-in-law's hand. "Good to see you again, son!" This was followed by a hug from Ikuko and a high five from Shingo.

"Come in, please. Mom and Pops are just finishing up in their rooms and will be out shortly. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?" Seiya could tell that Usagi found his overly dramatic hosting technique funny but she held back her laughter.

When beverages had been served, the five sat and made small talk for a few minutes until two doors in the hallway could be heard opening. Taiki and Yaten walked into the living room together and the newly engaged couple almost couldn't stifle their chuckles.

Taiki had changed into a polo shirt and khaki pants and now had a fake mustache adorning his upper lip. His glasses were in place and he had removed the lavender studs from his ears. But his transformation to a middle-aged man was nothing compared to Yaten's disguise.

Even as Star Healer, neither Seiya nor Usagi had ever seen him look this girly. He had taken his hair out of a ponytail and allowed it to flow freely around him, held back from his face by golden clips near both temples. He was wearing a skirt and blouse and a few pieces of jewelry that Seiya could only hope he had borrowed from Minako. He had even put on make up which only added to the unrecognizable image he had created.

Seiya found it very easy to now refer to him as a 'she'.

"Oh, Seiya, you should have told us the company was here!" Yaten said in a surprisingly mother-like fashion. She was definitely the best actor of their trio. "So nice to meet you, Tsukino-san-tachi. I'm Kou Yuki." Seiya noted the cleverness of switching their shared first name into a last name.

"And I'm Kou Tamaki." Taiki and Yaten extended their hands and shook with Usagi's parents.

"Tsukino Ikuko. So wonderful to meet you. And you have such a lovely home!"

"Tsukino Kenji. You are much younger that I thought you would be. And this is our son Shingo."

"Sup."

There was a pause after the initial greeting, then Taiki suggested that they all head over to the dinner table to start on their four-course meal. The Tsukinos looked impressed and Ikuko asked, "Did you make the food, Yuki-san?"

"O-oh, no...Tamaki is a much better chef than I am. This is all thanks to him." The group sat around the table except for Taiki who went into the kitchen to grab the h'ordeuvres. Seiya and Usagi naturally sat together, Kenji on her left and Ikuko across the table, next to Shingo. An open space was left at one end for Taiki and the other end, on Seiya's other side, was occupied by Yaten.

"I must say, your son is such a wonderful young lad," Kenji commented. "Much better than that other guy Usagi used to have around."

"Dad! Let's not talk about this. You're gonna make Seiya's head bigger than it already is," Usagi said, elbowing her father in the chest. Seiya reveled in the fact that her parents preferred him over Mamoru but feigned a look of hurt at the blond.

"Odango, that's harsh! Oops! I mean Usagi." Seiya flushed at the slip of his nickname in front of the Tsukinos but it only made them smile and giggle at the term of endearment.

"You're such a sweetheart, Seiya," Ikuko said. Taiki returned at that moment with the appetizers and sat with the rest of the group.

"So, Tamaki-kun, Usagi tells me that you and your family aren't from around here," Kenji said conversationally. Usagi mentally kicked herself for saying something that would make hiding their identities harder, even if it had been a while ago.

"Well, that would be right. We actually come from...Europe." The auburn-haired boy held back from making a face at his lie. It was a stretch, but the three boys did have some features that were uncommon in Japan and could easily be played off as foreign.

"Oh, I see. What country?"

"France!"

"England!"

"Spain!"

The three pop stars looked at each other with horror for a moment before Yaten recovered. "What we mean is, we've been all over Europe. I come from England myself, Tamaki from France. And Seiya happened to be born on a trip to Spain."

Kenji and Ikuko nodded approvingly and continued to pick at the appetizers. "So what made you decide to come to Japan?"

Taiki spoke up first before anyone else could interject. "Well, out heritage really stems from Japan in the end. We thought it might be nice if Seiya could grow up in the place of his ancestors. Honestly, I don't know why mine and Yuki's parents ever left in the first place."

"Well, that's quite an interesting history. So how did you two meet?" Ikuko asked, but before she could be answered, the doorbell rang. Seiya, Taiki, and Usagi looked at each other in confusion, wondering why someone would be coming to the apartment uninvited. Yaten however, started at the door, her eyes wide and looking as if she had just remembered something vitally important.

"I'll get it!" she cried, jumping up and going to the door. Upon opening it, she was assaulted by another blond-headed and blue-eyed girl who kept her long hair simply pulled back by a red ribbon. She tossed herself at Yaten and they fell to the ground in a very suggestive position, the newcomer kissing the fake mother fervently.

"Mmm, Yaten-kun, are you wearing lip gloss? Because it tastes really good." Minako pushed her hands onto Yaten's chest to help herself up, but as soon as she made contact with it she froze. After a pause, she slowly tilted her head back down to look at her 'boyfriend' closer. "Y-Yaten-"

"M-Mina-chan, didn't I tell you Usagi's parents were coming for dinner tonight?" Yaten said as casually as she could.

"But, Ya-" The silver-haired idol pushed Minako back up into a sitting position and off of her so that she could stand. The entire table was taking in the scene with a mix of confusion, shock, and fear. How could she have been so stupid as to not warn the sometimes-ditsy blond a _fifth _time about the dinner?

"Y-Yuki-san..." Ikuko breathed out at last. "I don't know what to say..."

"I...I mean this isn't..." At a loss for words she looked pleadingly at Seiya as if to ask permission to tell the truth. He however, looked back as if to say _Are you crazy? Just lie like a rug!_ But the next person to speak was Taiki.

"Alright, I guess we can't keep up this charade forever," he said, standing to walk over to Yaten's side.

"What?" Seiya yelled jumping up. "I mean, what are you talking about, POPS?"

"Yeah, I haven't the faintest clue as to what you mean!" Usagi said. The couple, behind the backs of the Tsukinos, made slashing motions at their throats and shook their heads violently. Seiya put his hands together in a begging fashion but Taiki shook his head.

"No, no, we can't keep lying to them. After all, eventually they were going to have to find out that we're not still married," the tallest idol said matter-of-factually.

Seiya clutched at his face, throwing his head back in despair while Usagi covered her face in her hands, leaning into his shoulder, before both registered the words they had heard. Their heads shot up together and the simultaneously repeated, "Still?"

"Yes, I believe it's time that we let them know the truth. The truth that we got divorced two years ago because Yuki discovered a preference in women."

Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo's eyes were about as large as an owls at the sound of this news. Even Seiya, Usagi, and Yaten were surprised at this new thread of their fake family story, despite the fact that it was more truthful than most of it. Minako, figuring that Yaten would fill her in on the details later, came to stand on her other side and curiously poked one of her 'boyfriend's' breasts.

"Yes...that's what happened. A-about the same time that Seiya met Usagi, I was introduced to Mina-chan and I found myself attracted to her and...the rest is history." Yaten scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. She felt it was more strange to pretend to be a lesbian than to say that she was actually a boy who had renounced her original gender for the girl she loved.

While the information sunk in, a bell went off in the kitchen and Taiki scurried out of the room, happily escaping the tension, to remove the entree from the oven. Meanwhile, the rest of the group stood facing each other in the most uncomfortable silence they had ever endured.

Kenji finally broke through. "So what you're saying...is that when you met our daughter's best friend, you realized that you liked women, divorced your husband for her, and now expected that you could fool us into thinking you were still married?"

"Well...yeah?" The whole plan was falling apart, and Seiya knew it. There was no way that they were going to buy a story like that and soon they would demand the real reason for the whole fiasco. The floor seem to disappear beneath him and he had trouble standing without grabbing onto Usagi for support. The thought of losing her when he was so close to being tied to her forever was too much to bare.

"I...this...is the weirdest thing that I've ever heard." Usagi's father paced the floor trying to process what was going on. "I mean...I'm not that happy that you tried to lie to us but...it was for a good reason...And there's nothing wrong with...a preference for women..." Seiya watched the man go vacillate both physically and mentally. He actually believed the crazy story? Maybe they were safe after all!

"Kenji, it's not such a bad thing, what they did. It could have been a lot worse. They could be hiding some crazy secret identities or something like that." Usagi, Seiya, and Yaten couldn't hold back a nervous chuckle.

"Well...You're right, Ikuko. This was just for the sake of the wonderful relationship of our children. I'm sure we would have done the same." Kenji went over to Yaten and put an arm around her in a friendly manner.

"So, you aren't upset?" she asked.

"Not at all. I'm an accepting person. Let's just not have you going gay, Seiya-kun, and leaving Usagi for her ex-boyfriend or something." The whole room, which Taiki had rejoined a moment before, shared a laugh. Seiya's was loudest, and filled with relief and gratitude. He couldn't believe that it had actually worked! Now he only hoped that there would be no more interruptions and catastrophes for the rest of the night.

"Thank you for understanding, Tsukino-san. It really means a lot to us, and Seiya especially. Now why don't we sit down and finish dinner. Aino-san, would you like to stay?"

"Sure! As long as I get to sit next to Ya-...Yuki-chan," the blond corrected herself at the last moment, finally catching onto what was going on.

Seiya took out an extra chair and placed it in the spot between himself and Yaten at the table. When they sat down he whispered through clenched teeth, "You'd better not blow this."

"Relax, Seiya-kun. I'm a natural actress." She gave her trademark wink and 'V-for-victory' sign. Seiya resisted the urge to groan. The group reclaimed their chairs and sat for a while in a contented silence to eat.


	3. It All Comes Crashing Down

Hey guys! I know, right? Finally an update! First off, as you can see I decided to change the title. And second, I was really happy with the reviews! Everyone seemed to think this was really funny. I'm quite surprised that my humor was that good since it's been a while since I've written for Sailor Moon. But I guess it's just a natural part of me ^^ Please leave more reviews! I love to hear your feedback! :D And without further ado, here is the chapter. Hope you like it :D

~SXS

* * *

Dinner continued calmly as Seiya repeated in his head like a mantra, _Please don't let anything else go wrong._ As they made their way through the entree, the Tsukinos decided to turn the conversation towards the wedding.

"So, Minako-chan, has Usagi picked her maid of honor yet?" Ikuko asked.

"Actually, no she hasn't. But I think it's going to be hard to choose someone out of all her girl friends. Chances are it'll probably be Chibiusa-chan," Minako replied.

"Chibiusa who?" Usagi's mother tilted her head to the side with a perplexed look. It was then that Usagi remembered that her family's brainwashing had worn off since the last visit of her future daughter, and they no longer believed that she was their relative.

"Ah-um, what I think Minako-chan means is that it'll probably be...a little bunny rabbit..." For lack of a better coverup, Usagi decided to play on her quirkiness to get her parents to forget what her friend had just mentioned.

Luckily, Shingo's natural tendency to tease her came in handy for once. "Only baka-Usagi wouldn't have enough friends to have a human maid of honor. She has to ask a rabbit just because that's her name."

"Stuff it, little brother. I don't want to pick just one of my friends so everyone's just plain old bridesmaids. Maybe instead of a rabbit, I'll get Luna to do it." She stuck her tongue out childishly at him and he mirrored the gesture as they used to in the past.

"Stop fighting you two, when we're guests at another person's house," Kenji commanded and his children reluctantly stopped their antics. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki-kun, they are such a handful. Still immature after all these years."

"Yeah, better grow up, Usagi, or you won't be able to get married," Shingo taunted. This time his sister did the mature thing and just turned the other cheek. Until she suddenly turned back around, pulling down her left eyelid and sticking out her tongue once again.

Taiki chuckled. "It's not a problem at all. In fact, it's quite entertaining to watch them." He tried not to get too carried away with his amusement, but the usually stoic Light had always found Usagi to bring out his laugh more than anyone else. It soon became too much for him and he erupted in laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over.

"T-Tamaki...What are you doing!" Yaten whisper-yelled at Taiki who couldn't control himself.

"I-I'm sorry! You know how I...g-get sometimes!" Taiki said between laughs and gasps of breath. Finally he regained composure and lifted himself back into a sitting position. "Ah...I do apologize. I don't often enough get a good belly-laugh." He scanned his violet eyes around the table and saw that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and shock. "What's wrong? Was it really that inappropriate?"

Seiya smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and discretely made a wiggling motion with his finger under his nose. It was only then that Taiki realized that his fake mustache was swinging back and forth, obviously loosened by his outburst and hanging by just a bit of the glue on one side of his upper lip.

Reacting quickly, Taiki jerked his knee upward, causing the table to jump and food to be spilled Minako's dress. While the others were distracted, the auburn-haired boy pushed the fake hair back onto his lip and pressed hard.

"Oh my goodness, Mina-chan!" Yaten cried and she stood. "Come with me, I'll get you something else to change into." Minako nodded and stood to follow Yaten but not before she shot Taiki a dirty glare. He returned it with a look of apology and desperation.

"Well, that was quite strange. Not sure what that was about..." Taiki tried to play off his actions coolly, but he could see that the Tsukinos were suspicious once again.

"Yes, it was strange...Tamaki-kun...It was also strange that your mustache was falling off before," Kenji said.

"What? You have to be mistaken. Why on Earth would my facial hair just fall off?" The tension in the room was building to a peak. There was no convenient way to account for hair just falling off at random. Kenji's eyes were shifty but he relaxed in his seat.

"Something strange is going on here. Any more of this crazy stuff happening and we'll be out of here with our daughter for good!" Kenji gave a look of distrust and pointed from his eyes to Taiki's as if to say 'I'm watching you'.

"Oh, I promise, there's nothing for you to worry about," Seiya now said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. "Hey, where's Ya-I mean, Mom?" He turned his attention to Minako who had just emerged from one of the bedrooms in the back.

"Um...She's not feeling so hot. I think you should come and have a look at her," Minako said, sitting back at the table and giving a strained smile to the Tsukinos. Seiya looked to Taiki, stress etched into his face, and the two got up to go to Yaten.

"Oh, don't you think she'd rather a woman to-"

"NO!" Seiya said, cutting Usagi's mom off. "I-I mean, I would hate for you to get sick and I'm sure she'd feel the same. We'll be right back." They rushed out before anyone could protest. Seiya knocked on his friend's door. "Yaten? It's us. Open up!"

Yaten wrenched the door open and dragged them inside in one swift move. "You're not gonna like what you're about to see." Was all she said before ripping the blouse open.

"Ugh, gross!" Taiki exclaimed, believing there would be breasts staring back at him, until he looked closer and gasped. "Yaten!"

"I know! I was starting to feel a little funny at the dinner table and I realized that...things were growing and shrinking. Thank goodness that your mustache distracted them and then I had that excuse to get away from the table. Why am I a boy again?" the now male Yaten demanded.

"I had a feeling this might happen. We've been males for so long, and we only ever become females for such a short time, that our DNA is starting to permanently change. Don't you remember how our training to be idols was not only singing and instrument playing, but also maintaining being boys? We couldn't make our first debut until we had stayed that way for 24 hours. But now we've reversed it and your body wants to revert back to whats been natural for the past few years."

"So now you're stuck like this?" Seiya asked.

"I tried to transform back already but it didn't work. I probably need to wait a while before I do, but until then, I can't be seen by them. I told you this plan sucked, Seiya!" Yaten crossed his arms over his chest and huffed before sitting on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Too bad DNA can't take the Drama Queen out of him," Taiki said under his breath.

Seiya looked around the room desperately, hoping that an idea would come to him but nothing worked. The only thing he could think to do would be to just tell the Tsukinos that Yaten was too sick and they needed to go home. But that left it open for them to possibly try again another day and Yaten would still have the same problem.

Or they could possibly think this was an excuse to get them out. On top of all the other suspicious things that occurred that evening, an assumed plan to make them leave would just prove to the Tsukinos that they weren't really good people after all and they would forbid Usagi from marrying him. After all, this was only the second time they had seen him in all the time that they had been dating and they might think that their original impression of him was just an act to get them to agree. If they took Usagi away from him now, when his dreams of marrying her were coming true...

The idol pulled at his raven-black hair and cried out, "Why does everything have to go wrong? What did I do to deserve this kind of disaster? Why can't I just happily marry the girl I love and not have to deal with this madness?"

Yaten stormed over to his companion and slapped him hard across the face. "Snap out of it, will you!" Seiya clutched at his cheek where a red welt in the shape of Yaten's hand was becoming visible. Much as it had hurt, he needed it.

"And, shush! They can probably hear you out there. Now, we'll just tell them that they should leave because Yaten's not feeling well and it'll all be over. Then we'll pretend that the two of us got into a terrible accident and they'll never have to see us as your parents ever again."

"Yeah, and when you're my best men at the wedding, what will they think? Assuming that they don't think we're all insane and call it off, that is."

"We'll have to deal with that when the time comes. Now come on, let's go finish this once and for all. Is my mustache still on?" Seiya pressed the fake hair in place on Taiki's lip and gave a thumbs up. "Ok. Here goes nothing."

They exited the bedroom and returned to the dining room where they found a new problem. As he was rapidly becoming accustomed to, Seiya slapped his palm to his forehead.

Ami was being restrained by Usagi and Minako, both girls holding one of her arms and covering her mouth. The blue-haired girl was struggling slightly as the two blonds tried to push her out the front door. When she saw Taiki, her muffled shouts became louder and she looked at him with confusion and a plea for help.

"Usagi, Minako! What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing! This crazy girl showed up and she was looking for some 'Taiki-kun' but we're getting rid of her. Nothing to worry about, see?" Minako explained rapidly as they finally got Ami through the door and slammed it in her face.

There was a pounding a minute later and Ami could be heard on the other side: "Taiki-kun, open up or we're through!" The auburn-haired idol, not willing to part with his girlfriend for the sake of the plan, opened the door and Ami reentered the apartment. "Thank you," she said, planting a kiss on his lips. "Why are you wearing that m-"

"Mizuno-san!" Seiya suddenly jumped forward with forced pleasantness. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I came by because Taiki-kun was supposed to give me back a quantum physics book I loaned to him. Why is everyone else here?"

"Tamaki-kun, why does this girl keep calling you Taiki?" Kenji asked, the suspicion in his voice rising.

"Taiki-kun, why is Usagi-chan's father calling you Tamaki?" Ami asked.

"Would someone please explain what's going on here because I can't follow anything anymore!" Shingo cried out.

"Ok, here's the deal!" Seiya raised his voice, his patience wearing thin. At this point, he was close to just admitting that he had no parents and telling Usagi's parents to get over it. "First of all, Mom's sick so she's gone for the night. Secondly, Taiki is a nickname that Ami-san gave to Pops. They're seeing each other because they met the same time I met Usagi and when Mom and Pops got a divorce they started dating. And lastly, Ami-san is going to get her book and leave and Pops will talk to her about this LATER! Dig?"

No one said anything for a moment and finally Ami and Taiki moved to the bedrooms and emerged a little later, Ami clutching a book. She left wordlessly, a stunned silence remaining in her wake.

Taiki eventually found his voice. "That was rather rude Seiya. I apologize on his behalf," he added to Usagi's parents. "And what he said is true. Unfortunately, Yuki has taken ill. I'm not entirely sure whether or not it is contagious, and I would hate for you to catch it. As much as it's against my wishes to end on a bad note like this, I think it might be time to say goodbye."

"Just like that? You're sure this isn't some sort of plan?"

"Kenji, really, this has been a rough night for all of us. Though some strange things have been happening, I really don't see a problem here," Ikuko said. Seiya felt a rush of affection for his (hopefully) soon-to-be-mother-in-law at her defense of him and his 'parents'.

"Yeah, come on, Dad, let's just go," Shingo agreed.

Kenji looked from Shingo to Ikuko and back again before huffing and starting to walk away. The relief on Usagi's face as her father crossed to the door without a second glance at anyone mirrored that on Seiya's, Taiki's, and Minako's. She knew that she could smooth her father out later when he had cooled off a little. At least this mission had been accomplished.

"Bye, Seiya," she whispered, and they kissed quickly before she followed her parents and brother to the door. But just when they all thought that luck had turned in their favor, fate decided to bring one more task for them to overcome.

Upon opening the door, the group found a small red-headed girl with bright blue eyes who was almost the spitting image of Usagi. He mouth was turned up a in wide smile and when she spotted Usagi's mother, she said one word that, because the Tsukinos were no longer brainwashed, would become Seiya and Usagi's undoing.

"Mama!"

The silence was like a vacuum, sucking in all sound that should have been. Kenji slowly turned on the spot to face his daughter, eyes blank. Ikuko did the same, but her eyes were filled with one emotion: fury. Minako tiptoed away while everyone else was distracted, deciding that she'd call Yaten in the morning.

The silence was finally broken by Singo announcing to the dismay of Seiya and Usagi, "My sister's already been knocked up? How did I miss that?"

"TSUKINO USAGI, HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE?" her mother raged.

"IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED TO THIS MONSTER THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" her father screamed.

Chibi Chibi started crying and ran into Usagi's legs. The blond picked her up off the floor while her parents continued to yell and she started rocking her back and forth, only making it worse even though she was trying to comfort the little girl.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" Usagi was now starting to cry as well because she knew that there was no way they were going to be able to get away with this and that it would be the end of her and Seiya.

"Tsukino-san-tachi, please! Give her a moment to speak!" Taiki said but was ignored.

The raven-haired idol went to Usagi and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She turned her head to his and started crying more freely. After everything they had gone through, it was falling apart right before their eyes.

"We're leaving, NOW!" Kenji shouted and grabbed Usagi's wrist to drag her out. "You are NEVER, EVER going to see him again!"

"Dad, stop! This isn't fair, you're not giving me a chance to explain!"  
"Anything you say falls on deaf ears. I can see well enough what's going on here." Ikuko continued to rant and rave in the background as well as the group was approaching the door once again.

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink light and Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo dropped to the floor, apparently asleep. "What the-?"

"Finally! Chibi Chibi, you get back here!" To the shock and astonishment of all present who were still awake, Chibiusa stood in the doorway holding Luna P up in front of her. Chibi Chibi toddled to her and she picked her up.

"Chibiusa! What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. She couldn't help but smile knowing that since her future was there that meant good things for her marriage with Seiya.

"I've been chasing this crazy kid all over the place. First she's running amok at home, then she gets a hold of my Crystal Key and brings herself here, I don't even know how she managed to use it. And somehow she finds you guys before I get a chance to brainwash Grandma and Grandpa."

"Why is Chibi Chibi with you though? She's not actually related to us. Is she?" Seiya asked.

"No, she's not. Frankly I don't know what she's doing with us. But Mom said that she could stay so she's been my responsibility. I've got to get her back so she doesn't worry. Is there any brainwashing you need me to take care of first?"

"YES!" Seiya and Usagi cried, and they began recounting the entire night and begged for her to erase it from their memories.


	4. The Happy Ending

Hey everyone! Yes, I finally did it! And this for me, is a real accomplishment. I sat down and went for three hours straight to write this chapter (that includes reading it over again and again as I was going and changing and fixing things). I have never written a whole chapter in one sitting EVER, and not only that, but I don't think that I've had such a good chapter for something in a while. I really am happy with how this came out. Usually I'm not too wonderful with endings, but this actually worked well. I really am proud of it and I hope that you enjoy it. It's not as funny as the last two chappies but there wasn't much comedy left in me XD. So I hope you like it, please review, and I'll see you with an update for **Moon Guide** hopefully soon. Love you all and thank you sooooooooo much for loving this story :D

Srsly, if no one liked my stuff, I'd feel like never writing again. You guys rock, and you're the reason I keep writing. I feel really guilty when I don't update for long periods of time, even thought I'm swamped with stuff, because I feel like I let you all down. So thank you for giving me the motivation to actually do something. I really love you guys! :]

~SXS

* * *

Within the hour, Chibiusa had modified her grandparents' and uncle's memories of their meeting with Seiya's 'parents'. She left them with the belief that they had been dreaming the entire event, and that the actual dinner was scheduled for the next day. Then after a few hugs and goodbyes, she and Chibi Chibi returned to the future.

"I can't believe this disaster is over. Now we just have to figure out what to do tomorrow when your parents realize that the parents they dreamed about are exactly the same in person," Seiya said as he and Usagi carried Shingo out to Taiki's van. Taiki and Yaten were following with Ikuko, and Kenji was already inside.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll just have to hire different people. People who are older and look like parents instead of young adults with fake mustaches." The couple chuckled dryly and stepped into the van. When they returned to Usagi's house, the waking four brought the unconscious three inside and put them into their beds.

"I hope they don't find it strange that they're in their clothes. But personally, I have no desire to dress your family in their pajamas, Usagi," Taiki said.

"I didn't expect it of you. I don't want to do it myself and their _my_ family. They'll be fine." She glanced at her parents' sleeping forms, then turned fully to Taiki and Yaten. "Thank you, both of you, for going through all this trouble just for us. If I had to pick anyone to be my husband's best friends, I couldn't get better than you guys." In a very Usagi gesture, she leaped onto both the silver and auburn-haired idols, glomping them and knocking them to the floor.

"Y-you're welcome," Taiki choked.

"Oh God! You're just like Mina-chan!" Yaten complained, but didn't push the blond off of himself.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just so grateful. And even if everything doesn't work out, I'll never forget what you tried to do." Getting up, Usagi smiled in that sweet way that was unique to her, and Taiki and Yaten couldn't help but feel that despite everything, they would do it all again if they had to for her.

Usagi then turned to her fiance and her expression became something mixed of fear and sadness. Taking his hands she said, "Seiya..."

"I know...I can't think of anything else that we could do." He grimaced looking down at his beautiful angel, knowing that if they failed again the next day that this time it would certainly be the last straw and they would be separated forever.

"You could always use your real parents," said a deep male voice from the door. Everyone turned in shock to find a pair standing hand in hand and smiling widely.

"M-mom? Dad?" Seiya cried, his eyes growing exponentially in size at what he was seeing. He looked from the male to the female and back again over and over, scanning them up and down in disbelief.

The woman was exactly his height with extremely long, dark blue hair flowing in waves to her waist. Her silver eyes shone as bright as the moon. Her face was shaped exactly as Seiya's and except for the hair and eye color, they could have been twins. She looked serene and graceful, even just standing still.

The man was a bit taller, but with the same lithe build as Seiya and his raven-black hair was kept short. He looked tough and yet there was a playful twinkle in his eyes, which were almost the color of his wife's hair. Usagi realized that it was from the perfect combination of his parents' eyes that Seiya received his one-of-a-kind midnight blue.

"Kou-chan, I can't believe you're getting married!" his mother spoke in a melodic voice, reaching out her arms in a greeting. Seiya, with tears in his eyes, ran to her and held her tightly. Taiki, Yaten, and Usagi couldn't help but smile at the display, knowing that it had probably been a long time since he had seen his parents.

"Mom...Dad...How did you know?" He pulled back from his mother and moved to his father who gave him a similarly loving embrace.

"Taiki Kou contacted us of course. He told us the moment that you were going to propose. I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to get here," his mother apologized, hugging him once more.

"Wait a second!" Yaten said, breaking up the tearful reunion and turning on the tallest Light. "You mean that you KNEW they were supposed to be coming, and you went along with this scheme anyway, instead of WAITING TILL THEY GOT HERE?"

"A-ah, well...You see I wanted it to be a surprise that they were coming here. I was going to have them stay in a hotel for a while and then, if they found that they liked on Earth, ask them to stay permanently. It _was_ going to be my wedding gift. But I guess now I'll have to go out an buy something from wherever they register. And besides, I wasn't sure how long they'd be. If it turned out that they took much more time than expected, we couldn't keep delaying the Tsukinos without them becoming suspicions."

Yaten stared at Taiki in silence, calm fury in his piercing green eyes. Finally he said, "I'm leaving," and stormed off back to the van in a very diva-like fashion.

Taiki cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll go after him before he does anything to my car. Lovely to see you again Seiya-san-tachi." With a bow, he excused himself and left Seiya, Usagi, and Seiya's parents.

"So, it seems that now it's my turn to introduce you to my parents," Seiya said after a moment. "Odango, this is Seiya Shiruba, my mother, and Seiya Noukon, my father. Mom and Dad, this is my fiance and the love of my life, Tsukino Usagi. But you may know her better as Sailor Moon."

"Hello," Usagi said, suddenly feeling self-conscious and shy.

"S-Sailor Moon?" Shiruba gasped. "It is and honor to meet you! You saved our planet's people, and our entire universe! We are ever in your debt." She bowed deeply as Noukon took one of Usagi's hands and kissed it on a bended knee.

"Please...I don't want to be known as Sailor Moon to you. I want to be your daughter-in-law," Usagi said, her face reddening.

"Of course, anything. You are a very beautiful girl, and the light emanating from you is very strong and powerful. I can tell immediately why Kou-chan loves you." The blond's flush continued to deepen.

"Yes, yes. But tell me, Kou...I know that you always were a bit of a tomboy growing up but...when did you start liking girls?" Noukon asked and a blush now spread across Seiya's features as he remembered that the he had indeed once been a female himself.

"Um, Dad, that's kind of an embarrassing topic to talk about with you. But technically I'm not really a girl anymore so...it's acceptable?" He shrugged his shoulders and gestured to his flat chest. It was now his parents' turns to blush as they realized that their daughter was no longer a 'she'. "And besides, Usagi is one in a billion. Boy, girl, or otherwise, I don't think I could have stayed away from her once we met." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his head on her shoulder.

"Always the romantic," Shiruba sighed dreamily. "Kou-chan, we support you no matter what."

"Yes. You're still our dau-...child, and we love you," Noukon agreed.

"Thank you Mom. Dad. That means a lot." There was a content pause as everyone smiled to one another, before Seiya remembered that there was important business to discuss. "Hey, Mom and Dad. If you're up to it, we could use your help."

The weather was perfect, the church pristine, the people beautiful. Rows upon rows of happy watchers awaited the moment when the bride would finally enter. Sweating a bit in his tuxedo, his nerves a bit out of his control, Seiya took deep breaths and was reminded of when he had been standing outside his love's door six months before, awaiting the meeting of her parents.

Taiki, Yaten, and even Haruka who was standing with the best men, looked over to him with an encouraging smile and a quick thumbs up which made his heart rate slow a little. What was there really to be worried about? He was about to be eternally united with his one true love, something he had only ever dreamed of.

The organ sounded the traditional melody and the doors at the back of the chapel spread open. First came a tiny redhead in an adorable peach-pink dress, carrying a basket and strewing flower petals along the aisle. People 'awed' at the girl as she turned her sparkling blue eyes on them and continued on her path, occasionally saying, "Chibi Chibi flower girl!" When she reached the end, she ran to the front pew and jumped up giggling next to Ikuko, who put her 'daughter' on her lap.

Next came eight girls dressed in the same color as Chibi Chibi, matching in their floor-length off the shoulder gowns that shimmered in the sun that filtered through the stained-glass windows. One by one, they made it to the altar, standing tallest to smallest on Seiya's other side so that Setsuna was closest to him and Chibiusa was farthest.

With a collective gasp from the audience, Usagi finally entered the room on the arm of her father. She looked incredible, the pure, pearly white dress she wore making her look like the princess she was (even though not everyone knew that). From her tiara veil, to her clear high heels, she was radiating beauty. Seiya's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her and he thanked God once again for being able to call this angel his own.

Kenji kissed his daughter on the cheek with watery eyes as he handed her off.

When the priest had finally reached the vows, Seiya pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and read in a voice so laced with emotion that not a dry eye could be found in the building when he had finished. "Usagi...My Odango. When we first met, I knew that there was something special about you. Something that kept you apart from the rest. And when you weren't impressed by just how cool I was, being in the Three Lights, you only made me want to get to know you more. In doing that, I learned that you were the most kind-hearted, caring, selfless individual that I have ever met, and I envied the fact that you belonged to someone else. But in the end, I was lucky enough to have you say those three little words in return and now look where we are. From a chance meeting when you tried to sneak backstage to now standing here with you. And if I had to do it all again, and I mean _all_ of it-" Usagi knew that he was implying not only their relationship as civilians, but also their battles as senshi, "-I wouldn't change a thing. Tsukino Usagi, I love you more than there are stars in this galaxy, and I want to be with you every moment of every day until the end of time."

Usagi then took her turn. "Seiya, when we met, you were a total jerk." The crowd laughed. "I thought you were the most arrogant, ridiculous person in the world. But soon I saw another side of you. A much deeper side that I knew was the real you, and that despite your outward attitude, was entirely lovable. When you left the first time, I didn't realize how hard it would be without you, how much I had grown to care. I was too shadowed by my belief that I needed to do something else, even if that wasn't what my heart truly wanted. But I finally saw that it didn't matter what I chose as long as I was happy, and I have never been more happy than I am now. Seiya Kou, you are my best friend, you've been there for me when no one else knew or understood my troubles, you're the only person I have ever truly made a connection with that has nothing to do with some sort of preset destiny. I love you so much I can't even describe it, and I never want to let you go."

Cheers broke out as the couple embraced. The priest then continued to the grand finale, the kiss. The crowd erupted in applause and rice was thrown as the newlyweds made their way to the limousine that would take them to the reception.

The catering hall was beautifully decorated and people were dancing and having an extravagant time. Ikuko and Kenji were sitting with Shiruba and Noukon and chatting about their hopes for their children's future together. Seiya and Usagi joined after a moment, taking a break from the dance floor.

"I'm so glad that we get along so well. And here I thought...Oh never mind," Ikuko said, waving a hand in dismissal.

"What? What did you think?" Shiruba insisted curiously.

"Well," Ikuko said, some of the champagne she had drank loosening her tongue. "The night before we were supposed to have dinner together for the first time, I had this crazy dream that the two of you were rather suspicious. You were divorced and trying to hide it because you were actually...dating one of my dauhgter's friends. And your husband was as well. Then you mysteriously got sick, and your husband had a fake mustache that was falling off, and some girl came into the room and said that Usagi was her mother. But that was so crazy, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Usagi and Seiya looked to each other with mild worry, and chuckled nervously. "Oh that's such a strange dream, let's just forget about it and enjoy the party," Shiruba said.

"But wait...The people in my dream...They looked like Taiki-san and Yaten-san!" Ikuko pointed to the two boys who were unfortunately both closely entwined with Ami and Minako respectively, only adding to the reality of the supposed 'dream'.

"Now that you mention it, I think I had the same dream!" Kenji agreed. "You don't think-" But before he could finish, there was a quick flash of light and he and his wife slumped against the table. Chibiusa stood behind them with Luna P.

"I suggest you keep them away from alcohol," she said before returning to dance with Helios who had also been invited.

Usagi, Seiya, and his parents nonchalantly stood from the table and left, hoping that anyone passing thought that the Tsukinos had just had a bit too much to drink.

Seiya took his wife's hand (he _loved_ the sound of that) and pulled her outside into the cool night air to get away from all the commotion for a while. "Thank goodness everything worked out. At least now that we're actually married my parents can't do anything if for some reason they were to find out anything."

"Yeah. You'll tell them eventually won't you? I mean, after all, they're your parents."

"Yes, I guess at some point I'll let them know. But only if I know for sure that there won't be anymore enemies who might attack them."

Seiya nodded silently, looking sideways at the girl he loved. A grin crept over his face. "Hey, Odango."

"Hmm?"

"We're married."

Suddenly, the significance of those words struck Usagi. She turned to her husband, her one and only, and smiled the biggest smile that Seiya had ever seen on her face. Throwing her arm around his neck, she brought him closer to her and kissed him, whispering, "I love you," against his lips.


End file.
